


Vicious cycle

by livingliv



Series: What Are You Up To? AU [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Pregnancy, a lil bit of markhyuck, stretch marks are pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingliv/pseuds/livingliv
Summary: "Baby," he started, turning his head towards Taeyong's direction, smiling at how the man tried to hide the jelly he had in his hands. "I'm just going to pretend I didn't see that." With a mischievous smile, Taeyong popped another jelly inside his mouth, licking the finger full of sugar.





	Vicious cycle

Jaehyun was currently watching TV in Taeyong's bedroom, both of them having just eaten a healthy little snack (much to Taeyong's distaste). 

The place he was lying down was probably the most comfortable place ever, and that was on their comfy bed, with his head on top of Taeyong's slightly bumpy belly, the man's finger threading softly through his hair.

Mark wasn't with them, which was quite sad seeing as they wanted to show some house options they found.

Living together was something that they hadn't put much though about before the baby, to be honest. They did spend a lot of time in each other's house, though, and it'd be easier for them if they just lived together. It'd be easier to take care of the little parasite and to stop missing each other, too. They were quite clingy sometimes.

The young boy was still very excited about being a big brother, spending a good part of his allowance on different plushies and "cool baby shoes", even after Jaehyun told him not to worry and just spend the money on himself. 

Mark was adamant on buying the stuff for the little parasite, however, which, honestly, was the cutest thing ever.

Jaehyun cried every single time the boy came up with shining eyes and a new stuffed toy, earning playful eye rolls from Taeyong and the brat. 

"Baby," he started, turning his head towards Taeyong's direction, smiling at how the man tried to hide the jelly he had in his hands. "I'm just going to pretend I didn't see that." With a mischievous smile, Taeyong popped another jelly inside his mouth, licking the finger full of sugar. 

"Does it hurt if I put my head on top of your belly?" Jaehyun asked, not really knowing how to deal with those things. It's better to ask than to injure their baby and his boyfriend, right?

Humming, Taeyong pondered. "Not really? Your head it's not that heavy and my belly isn't that big either. You could kiss it sometimes, though, we always accept smooches. Unless if it's a stranger, that it's not acceptable and I'll fight them."

Taeyong was slowly losing his patience with how people wanted to touch his belly all the time, as if he was a "fetus museum". His words. Understandable. 

Cooing, Jaehyun lifted the man's hoodie up to his waist, pressing kisses onto the soft stomach, laughing at the sounds of Taeyong's giggles. "Your belly is getting big quickly" he muses, kissing a pinkish stretch mark placed under the bellybutton, frowning when he notices that Taeyong's jeans are pressing a little too much into his skin. Undoing the buttons of the pants, he looks up, still frowning. 

"Why are you wearing this? It's hurting your skin, look." Pointing to the marks on Taeyong's skin, clearly because of the fabric being too snug for comfort.

"Yeah," Taeyong sighed, "My jeans are all getting too tight, I need to buy new ones. The only one that is comfortable enough is drying right now, so this one had to do. And it's not even mine, this is yours and it doesn't fit me anymore either." 

Getting up, Jaehyun clicked his tongue, rummaging through the bathroom's drawers, finding what he wanted. Sitting on the bed, he leaned over to kiss Taeyong once before paying attention to the pretty belly, while his boyfriend ate the jellies and watched the horror movie on the TV. Which looked especially gruesome, but Taeyong looked happy so it's fine. 

Opening the little bottle, he sniffed it, giddy at how good it smelled. It was sweet almond oil, one that he knew that was good for the quickly expanding skin and for blood circulation. 

Raising his hips, Taeyong let Jaehyun take off his jeans, still focused on how the demon tried to eat the poor boy's soul, or something. Rubbing the oil on his hands first, Jaehyun then started spreading it on Taeyong's belly, careful not to stain the man's shirt and underwear. 

"Is it almond?" Taeyong asked, curious but not once glancing at other direction than the movie's. Typical. 

"Yeah, why? If you want I can buy another one" Jaehyun replied, playfully poking the man's navel. "Nah, I like this one! I mean, you can buy lavender too, it's nice."

Grabbing one leg, Jaehyun poured oil over it, smiling at how Taeyong melted against the bed once he started massaging his ankle. Lately, Taeyong's legs have been cramping quite a bit and he felt bad about it, trying to massage it always he had the time. The doctor said it was normal, though. 

Closing his eyes and resting his head on the pillow, Taeyong sighed, toes wiggling in happiness. "You're the best baby daddy ever. Don't let Johnny hear this. He's awfully dramatic and will probably think I'm shitting on his parenting skills, which is the biggest insult to him ever" he rambled, mirroring Jaehyun's laugh once he was done. 

"He is a great dad and I hope I can be one too" Jaehyun replied, cheeks warming up at the compliment. "Now give me the other leg and pay attention, the sugar is going to fall onto the bedsheets and you're going to get stressed about it."

It's not the first time Taeyong does that. He hides the candies thinking Jaehyun doesn't know about them and then eats it on the bed, getting frustrated once he finds any grain of sugar on it. The vicious cycle he cannot break, poor baby.

With a groan, he puts the package away, putting both legs on top of Jaehyun's lap, hands now resting against his belly, satisfied with the feel of the oil on it.

"Love, about the houses, I think we should buy the one that is slightly far from the school but that it's bigger. We'd have to wake up about 10 minutes earlier but the price is good and it has 4 bedrooms, plus the backyard is kinda big too."

Kneading the swollen ankle, Jaehyun frowned at it, worrying about how more swollen it can get after a few months. "Yeah, I agree. One room for us, one for Mark, the other one for the parasite and maybe the last one could be our guest room? Or office? Anyway, I think it's pretty good too."

"Well, we have about 20 weeks to find a house, sell the apartments and decorate our new home..." Taeyong mumbled, already looking a little sleepy. 

"Do you think Mark is going to like it too?" Jaehyun worried, biting his lip, "I don't want him to feel uncomfortable or maybe think he's not welcome, or anything. It's his house too-"

Interrupting him, Taeyong held his hand, tugging Jaehyun down to lay next to him. Without opening his eyes, he puckered up his lips, waiting for Jaehyun to kiss him. 

Cupping Taeyong's jaw, he pressed their lips together, feeling the older man's thumb caress his cheek lovingly. "I love you," Taeyong whispered against his mouth, kissing him one more time before pulling away and smiling at Jaehyun.

"Don't worry about that, I'm pretty sure he knows that. He already acts like your apartment is his house, anyway" he laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners, slender fingers brushing Jaehyun's hair away from his forehead. 

"I want him to feel like it is, I was really worried about messing your relationship with him in any way, you know? I don't want him to be uncomfortable around you, or in our house. He's just as part of my family as the parasite" Jaehyun said, hand caressing Taeyong's belly, flushing when the man made a cute noise because of his words.

With bright eyes, Taeyong's lips trembled, forming a pout. "You are so good to us, I swear to God I don't deserve you."

"Nonsense," Jaehyun rolled his eyes, indignant. "You gave me a baby, a fetus, one bestfriend and his amazing boyfriend, who literally helps me with everything, and the best of all, you." 

"Aren't we too cheesy?" Taeyong grinned, playing with the fingers on top of his stomach. 

Wrinkling his nose cutely, Jaehyun nods. "Of course we are, but we were always like this." Fair enough, they did act overwhelmingly sweet towards each other even before they started dating. It's just what they do. Bicker sometimes, mumble sickeningly romantic things and then cuddle. Another vicious cycle. 

"Ah!" Jaehyun exclaimed, remembering their schedule for the week. "You have another consultation with Dr. Song. Don't make that face! It's just an ultrasound!" 

The last few times they went to see the doctor, Taeyong wasn't very happy about the blood tests and all the prodding around his belly. He still considered Dr. Song a stranger, so... yeah, he didn't enjoy all the poking. 

Glaring at him, Taeyong huffed, crossing his arms petulantly. "Fine, I guess. Just let that woman poke around my body, you don't care, huh?" he accused, with big betrayed eyes. Just like the last time Jaehyun said he had to do a blood test to see his sugar levels. Nothing new for them. 

"Yeah, I don't care about you, honey. You know I wish I were the one poking your belly with that ultrasound thing, tickling you just to torture you!" he said dramatically, laughing hard when Taeyong pushed his face away, avoiding the kiss. 

Indignant, the man continued glowering at Jaehyun. "Now go get me one of your sweatpants, I'm tired of having my legs exposed to the cold air." 

"You could just turn off the AC, baby" he said, already getting up to grab his sweatpants, pinching the bridge of his nose when Taeyong wiggled his legs at him, telling him to do "his job".

After dressing Taeyong, he lied down again head now resting on the crook of his boyfriend's neck. "I also have a appointment with my new therapist" Taeyong said into Jaehyun's hair.

A few weeks after they found out about the parasite, Taeyong, with shaky hands and worried eyes, came up to him and said they had to talk. 

At first, Jaehyun got worried about him changing his mind about wanting the baby, already preparing himself to support the man's decision even if it wasn't something he'd be really happy about, but still knowing it wasn't his place to say "no". 

The topic Taeyong brought up was actually postpartum depression. He explained that after he had Mark, things quickly turned very ugly and difficult for them. Johnny had, basically, to take care of Mark 24/7 while making sure Taeyong wasn't crying or having another panic attack in one hidden corner of the house. 

While talking about it, Taeyong cried for hours, telling Jaehyun how terrible was to hold his baby, whom he loved so much and still hear a voice in his head talk about how he should harm himself or his son. 

How he couldn't help but feel disgust every single time Johnny smiled at him and said "he should take a break", while his boyfriend had to study, work and spend a good amount of his time doing the things Taeyong couldn't do for their son. 

Of course, after some time, things gradually got better, with the support of Johnny and his parents, who made sure he'd get professional help. 

Once they talked about this, they decided that it would be good if Taeyong could get treatment even before their baby is born, just so a doctor can monitor closely how things are going and step in if something looks wrong. 

"Do you want me to go with you?" he offered, nodding when Taeyong mumbled a 'no, it's fine'. 

"I'll go by myself and if the doctor sees the need for you to be there, then I'll tell you."

"Okay-" Jaehyun began, getting interrupted by two loud voices coming from outside. 

"No, Mark you can't just tell me what to do! No one can control me, I'm a free spirit!"

"I'm not controlling you! I just said you shouldn't glare at my friends because they post pictures of us with cute captions!" Mark explained, exasperated, a thud echoing through the house. 

"You let them do that, but when I say you look cute and grab your cheeks I'm disrespectful, huh? What happened to being best friends?" 

"You are younger! You can't just grab me like that and act as if I'm a baby!" 

Sighing, Taeyong sits up, brushing his hair while rolling his eyes at the teenage drama. "I'm just going to check what the hell is going on this time. You coming?"

Getting up from the bed, Jaehyun laughs. "Let's go together, maybe if we show them the houses we saw they'll get distracted and stop bickering." 

Holding his hand, Taeyong guides him to the living room, trying to hold his laugh at the sight of Donghyuck almost rubbing his cellphone against Mark's face, complaining about "the tiny, cute boy" who apparently was holding the older boy's waist and kissing his cheek. 

"He's my bestfriend too! And he's touchy like that! You don't see me complaining about that girl who keeps throwing herself at you!" Mark accuses, taking his own phone out of his pocket and scrolling through the gallery to find some kind of 'incriminating evidence'.

"Okay, okay, stop fighting" Taeyong says, stepping in, "First of all, if you two aren't dating then you can't get jealous about those stuff, friends don't do that, young men." 

Cackling, Jaehyun goes into the kitchen, biting into an apple while watching the development of the drama. 

"I'm not jealous! He's just unfair! He doesn't treat me right! I try to act cute and he says I can't do that because he's older that makes no sense!" Hyuck argues, swatting away Mark's hand that tries to touch his arm. 

Now offended, Minhyung crosses his arms. "You try to treat me like a baby! I'm not!" 

Getting frustrated, Taeyong sighs again, tired. "Boys, please don't fight because of silly things like that, hm? Just talk! You two are already big enough to communicate maturely instead of fighting about every single thing." 

Sensing that the atmosphere was getting better, Jaehyun sat down on the couch, motioning for Taeyong to sit next to him. "Hey, we found some houses that we liked...Don't you want to see it?" he asked, unlocking his phone to show Mark some pictures. 

Interested, Mark nodded, accepting the cellphone offered to him, showing Hyuck the pictures too. Nudging Taeyong, he showed the man how the two boys were now seemingly at peace, even giggling about the old, ugly carpet on the floor of one of the houses. 

Rolling his eyes fondly, Taeyong smiled, leaning in to take a bite of Jaehyun's apple, much to the man's bewilderment. "Ya, you just ate a sandwich, a handful of jellies and now my apple?"

Not even looking at them, Mark came to his papa's defense. "You aren't carrying a parasite, let papa eat!" 

"Mark Lee, Jaehyun is right he can't eat everything he sees, that's bad for him and the baby!" 

"You want papa to starve? Of course he can eat as much as he wants!"

"That's now how it works! He only needs about 200 calories more, okay?" 

"Oh my God, you two, stop fighting! This is stressing me!" Taeyong exclaimed, trying to find something that will make both of them stop for a few minutes. "I mean, it's bad for the baby!" he tried, nudging Jaehyun so he'd help. 

"Ah yes, it's bad for the baby, very bad" Jaehyun added, trying not to laugh at the horrified faces of the two boys.

"Oh my God, I'm stressing the parasite?" 

"I can't be stressing the baby, it has to love me more than Mark!"

"I'm the big brother! It'll love me more than even Mr Mochi!"

"Hey!"

**Author's Note:**

> What do yall wanna see? Maybe cute pregnancy stuff? Lemme know!!
> 
> If you ever feel like:  
https://curiouscat.me/mecoupstastu  
@mecoupstastu


End file.
